I'm Your Man! Gaara!
by NasTar WhIte SuGar
Summary: Setelah menjalani oprasi, aku memulai hari-hariku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Dan sudah mulai terbiasa akan semua keadaan ini, hanya satu hal yang begitu menggangguku, bahwa aku hingga kini masih menyukai pria. Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I'm your Man! Gaara!**

**Disclaimer : Milik abang saya yang stay di Jepang yaitu abang Masashi Kishimoto #Ngaku-ngaku**

**Genre : Romance?**

**Pair : NaruGaa**

**Rate : Masuk ke K+ atau T ?**

**Warning : Yaoi, Merusak mata, typo tergeletak dimana-mana, gak jelas, bikin mual, sesak nafas, kejang-kejang, abal-abal. etc.**

**Tidak suka diharap jangan baca**

Namaku Naruko Namikaze seorang gadis manis berambut panjang keemasan, bertubuh ramping dan berkulit putih mulus, dengan sepasang tiga garis diwajahku seperti kumis melengkapi ke imutanku. Aku berumur 16 tahun sekarang sekaligus sebagai seorang siswi kelas satu dari sekolah swasta terfavorit dikotaku yaitu SMA Konoha.

Ya aku memang seorang gadis! Sekali lagi kukatakan bahwa aku seorang gadis. Kini si gadis manis, yaitu aku sendiri sekarang tengah berbaring di kasur empuk yang nyaman, sangat nyaman! Yang tepatnya sekarang ini aku tengah berada diruang oprasi dengan kain hijau menutupi sebagian tubuhku.

Apakah kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tengah berbaring di meja oprasi? Apakah aku terkena penyakit mematikan? Penyakit ganas? Atau penyakit yang akan merubahku menjadi siluman ekor sembilan yang biasa kalian tonton di televisi?

Bukan! Bukan karena itu, aku disini karena mendapatkan sebuah ujian dari Sang pencipta yaitu menjalani cobaan dengan kelainan di dalam tubuhku. Yang mengharuskanku merubah kelaminku!?

WHAT!KELAMINKU?

Ya! Satu bulan yang lalu aku di vonis dokter bahwa aku mengidap kelainan dimana kromosom ku identik dengan kromosom laki-laki, dan menyatakan bahwa aku ini sebenarnya laki-laki.

Itu semua berawal pada rasa penasaranku, karena buah dadaku yang tak kunjung tumbuh alias rata. Dan sekarang aku harus menerima kehidupanku yang baru sebagai laki-laki, dan jangan lupakan bahwa aku juga akan memiliki bentuk yang baru.

***Satu tahun kemudian***

Angin sejuk menerpa wajahku yang tengah berjalan santai menuju lapangan sekolah yang ramai penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang akan memulai upacara penerimaan siswa-siswi baru. Dan langkahku terhenti ketika suara seorang gadis memanggilku.

"Naru, pelankan langkahmu sedikit donk! Capek tau!" Kata gadis bersurai pink.

"Maaf Sakura~chan! Aku lupa bahwa aku bersamamu tadi. Hehehe" Jawabku sambil tertawa gugup.

"BLEEETTAKK"

"Aaww! Aduhh apa yang kau lakukan sih, Sakura!?"

"Itu hukuman karena meninggalkanku!"

Lalu si gadis galak itu meninggalkanku yang masih terus mengusap-usap kepalaku yang benjol menuju kerumunan, lalu menoleh lagi kearahku.

"Heii bodoh, cepat! Masa di hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah harus terkena omelan dari para senior!"

"Iyaa!" Jawabku cepat sebelum terkena jitakan cetar membahana a'la Sakura lagi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dilaksanakannya upacara penerimaan murid baru. Ya penerimaan murid baru! Aku mengulang kembali sekolahku yang tertunda satu tahun lalu, yang dikarenakan kesibukanku, ekhem...ekheem! Sebagai sosok laki-laki tentunya.

Apa kalian tahu? Selama satu tahun terakhir ini aku sangat tersiksa! Aku harus belajar cara berjalan, bersikap, berbicara, berpakaian seperti laki-laki.

Ohh...dan jangan lupakan bahwa aku harus diseret ibuku yang cantik jelita seperti Medusa jika sedang mengamuk, untuk belajar bela diri serta latihan fisik lainnya yang katanya baik untuk membentuk tubuhku agar kuat, tegap, berotot, dan asal kalian tau bahwa itu cukup berhasil membuatku kehilangan tubuhku yang cantik serta kulitku yang putih.

Dan disinilah aku berdiri sebagai sosok ku yang baru yaitu Sebagai Naruto Namikaze, dan kurasa kalian sudah tahu mengapa aku berganti nama, bukan?

Sekarang aku memiliki tubuh yang tegap, dada yang bidang, pundak yang lebar, kaki yang jenjang dan mungkin jika aku melepas pakaianku kalian akan melihat otot-ototku serta perutku yang sixpack, memang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup membuatku terlihat sexy tentunya ditambah lagi rambutku yang sudah aku potong, kulitku yang putih pun sudah berwarna kecoklataan akibat sinar matahari, ya karena latihanku biasa dilakukan di lapangan.

Jika memang aku harus disandingkan dengan pria-pria tampan diluar sana mungkin aku menjadi salah satu diantara mereka. Heeiii... jangan beranggapan aku ini sok, narsis, dan sombong yah! Tapi jika bukan diri kita sendiri yang membanggakan, siapa lagi coba? Hahaha #sinting.

Dengan mengenakan Gakuran hitam, serta lambang huruf K berwarna merah yang berada didada kiri sebagai ciri khas seragam sekolah baruku. Atau bisa dibilang kalau sekolah lamaku yang harus aku masuki kembali sebagai siswa baru.

Yap! Anda benar sekali, aku kembali bersekolah di 'SMA KONOHA'. Jika kau tanyakan kenapa aku harus kembali bersekolah disini dan kenapa aku tidak pindah sekolah saja, silahkan anda tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Maaf hanya bercanda! Aku kembali bersekolah disini karena murah, kenapa murah? Apakah aku mendapatkan beasiswa? Tentu saja bukan karena beasiswa, karena otak ku yang keterlaluan pintar ini. Tapi, itu disebabkan karena Nenek ku adalah pemilik sekolah ini.

Orang tuaku menolak untuk menyekolahkanku di tempat lain karena dengan alasan sudah mengeluarkan biaya besar untuk keperluanku selama satu tahun terakhir ini, dari biaya operasi yang mahal, lalu mengganti semua pakaian-pakaian yang ada di lemariku dengan pakaian-pakaian pria, dan biaya lain-lain termasuk mengirimku latihan bela diri. Lalu...,

"Naru! Hei Naruto!"

"E-eh... ada apa Sakura~chan?"

"Kenapa kau melamun, Naruto?"

"Eh... Tidak kok!"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar Sakura Chan~"

Sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan seseorang disampingku ini, dia adalah sahabatku, namanya Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik ini adalah anak dari pemilik tempat latihan bela diriku dan teman latihanku, dan itu lah mengapa kekuatanya melebihi gadis-gadis normal lainnya.

Sakura juga adalah satu-satunya yang mengetahui rahasia terbesarku selain keluargaku tentunya. Ya dia adalah sahabat terbaikku, aku sering bercerita kepadanya, dan dia juga yang mengajariku banyak hal.

"Naru, kita sekelas!" Teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Heeh?" Tanyaku bingung, sejak kapan Sakura pergi meninggalkanku di tengah lapangan sendirian begini, karena sebagian muridnya ada yang menuju mading dan ada yang langsung menuju kelas masing-masing.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arah Sakura dan juga terdapat banyak siswa-siswi menutupi sebagian mading yang cukup panjang itu.

"Naru lihat! Kita sekelas loh!" Kata Sakura sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya pada sebuah kerts bertuliskan nama-nama siswa disana.

"Lihat! Lihat! Kita masuk kelas B!" Lanjut Sakura dengan semangat.

Aku memicingkan mata, mengarahkan pada sesuatu yang di tunjuk oleh Sakura. 'ahh dia benar kita memang masuk kekelas yang sama, baguslah aku ada teman untuk berbicara'

"Be...," Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatku, Sakura sudah meraih tanganku lalu menariknya pergi.

"Ayo, Naruto! Kau ini lamban sekali sih!?" Kata Sakura yang masih setia menarik tanganku dengan terburu-buru. "Aku mau duduk dekat jendela! Nanti bangkunya kehabisan!" Sambung Sakura lagi.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, membuat tubuh Naruto dengan indahnya menabrak tubuh Sakura didepannya dan hampir terjatuh.

"Ada apa lagi sih Sakura?" Kesal Naruto karena dengan seenak jidatnya Sakura menarik paksa dan kemudian berhenti mendadak.

"Kelas B dimana ya, Naru?" Tanya Sakura yang berhasil membuat Naruto benar-benar terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Naruto kemudian bangkit dari jatuhnya dengan chakra merah 'aura' mengelilingi tubuhnya, menandakan monster dalam tubuhnya telah bangkit. #Lebay abis

"KAU INI BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU KES-"

"Permisi!" Potong seseorang membuat perkataan naruto terpenggal lagi.

"KAU INI!" Teriak Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. "MENGGANG..," Mata Naruto terbelalak

"GAARA!"

**TBC*terima saran yang membangun**


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatou minna~

Aku gak menyangka ada yang baca fic ku yg abal-abal ini, bagaimanapun juga ini fic pertamaku yang aku publish.

Banyak kekurangan disana-sini, dan mungkin bahasaku yang masih berantakan, dan sulit di cerna. Maklum saja nilai 'mengarangku' gak bagus-bagus amat.

Sebagai orang baru aku harus banyak belajar, jadi tetap dengan tangan terbuka aku meminta kritik dan saran 'yang membangun' dari kalian semua.

Balas Ripiuw dulu yawh...

**Yuan** : ini sudah di lanjutkan ^v^ terimakasih dah ripiuw

**Namikazenoah** : apakah seru? Kalau seru aku sujud syukur#plakkk. Apakah Gaara adalah yang disukai Naru? Baca di chap ini yah...terimakasih ripiuwnya

**Masher fujoshi 24** : iyaaa... terima kasih ripiuw nya, aku masih lanjut kok.

**Rayie 159** : seru o_O ? aku juga berharap kamu menikmati cerita aneh ini#emangnya makanan. Silahkan dibaca. Terimakasih yah

**Widy awesome** : dipotong karena ini fic berchapter. Hohoho, silahkan di baca chap ini, biar gak penasaran. O iyah, apakah sudah panjang?

**Guest** : wow juga deh #loh o_O terimakasih yo ripiuwnyo

**Hime Nazaki** : makasih yo dek Thy dah sempet-sempetin baca jadi terharu #air mata seember. Terimakasih ya ripiuwnya

Yosh kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Let's Go!

.

.

.

***Last Chap**

"KAU INI BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU KES-"

"Permisi!" Potong seseorang membuat perkataan naruto terpenggal lagi.

"KAU INI!" Teriak Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. "MENGGANG..," Mata Naruto terbelalak

"GAARA!"

.

**Title : I'm your Man! Gaara!**

**Disclaimer : Milik abang saya yang stay di Jepang yaitu abang Masashi Kishimoto #Ngaku-ngaku**

**Genre : Romance? Humor?**

**Pair : NaruGaa**

**Rate : T aja deh!**

**Warning : Yaoi, merusak mata, typo tergeletak dimana-mana, gak jelas, bikin mual, sesak nafas, kejang-kejang, abal-abal. etc.**

**Tidak suka diharap jangan baca**

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua di mohonkan agar tidak berlarian di koridor, karena itu akan mengganggu seluruh sis..,"

"Kau tambah manis ya, Gaa-chan" Kata Naruto, secara tak disadari tangannya mulai mengarah ke pipi putih Gaara, sedangkan pemuda yang berada di depan Naruto terlihat begitu kaget.

.

.

**Gaara POV**

Tangan kanan pemuda di depanku mulai mengarah padaku, mengirimkan signal di otaku untuk waspada. Tapi entah mengapa, kakiku seakan tak mau bergerak, dan aku harus bersiap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi. Walau itu mengancamku.

"Kau tambah manis Gaa-chan" Kata pemuda dihadapanku, yang sontak membuatku kaget. Apa sebenarnya maksud pria ini? Apa dia mengenalku? Kenapa dia tahu namaku? Panggilan macam apa itu? Tapi, kenapa aku begitu rindu panggilan ini?

Kurasakan tangannya menyentuh kulit pipiku, aku tak mengenal orang ini, tapi mengapa tangannya begitu hangat menyentuhku, seakan sudah mengenalku lama.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku sedikit keatas.

**Jade bertemu sapphire.**

Kulihat matanya. Pandanganya terlihat teduh menatapku, aku mencoba menerawang untuk mencari tahu arti pandangan ini, pandangan ini seakan mengatakan bahwa ada kerinduan mendalam tersimpan di balik kilatan matanya.

Tanganku mulai terangkat, ingin menyentuh wajah orang yang memandangku. Sebelum sempat ku menyentuh wajahnya, aku tersadar akan prilakuku .

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh begini! Apa yang kulakukan? Jangan sampai aku ikut terhanyut! Jelas-jelas aku tak mengenalnya! Bagaimana pandangan orang jika melihat aku beradegan aneh seperti ini!? Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

'PLAAAKKKKK'

Aku menepis kasar tangan yang menyentuh pipiku. Kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!" Bentak ku kasar kepadanya, kulihat matanya membulat lebar, begitu shock mendengar perkataanku yang terlontar kepadanya.

Bukan salahku, jika aku membentaknya. Sudah jelas kita tidak saling mengenal, malah berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

**Gaara POV End**

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

'PLAAAKKKKK'

Tanganku terasa panas akibat tepisan kasar darinya. Lalu kemudian dia mundur beberapa langkah dariku seakan aku orang jahat yang hendak menculiknya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!" Teriaknya kepadaku, aku kaget bukan kepalang, aku tak pernah melihat Gaara semarah ini sebelumnya. Apa aku berbuat kesalahan padanya? Sehingga ia..,

"KAU INI SIAPA?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku siapa? Apa maksudmu Gaara? Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang aneh seperti itu? Seakan kau benar-benar tak mengena,..? OH...SHIT! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Tentu saja Gaara tak mengenaliku! Apalagi sekarang tubuhku sudah bertransformasi menjadi super macho, ya kan!?

Oh.. Bodohnya aku! Ingin sekali aku membenturkan kepalaku ketembok, akan perbuatan di luar jalurku ini! Tapi itu tak mungkin kulakukan, kalau kepalaku peang bagaimana urusannya nanti!? Aku jadi tak tampan lagi!

Nah sekarang 'Naruto' apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara 'Siapa aku?' apa aku harus memberitahukan rahasia besar milikku? Ayo, Naruto berfikirlah? Berfikirlah? Berfiikiiirlaaahh?

'psssssttttttttttttttt'

Heh, suara apa itu? Oh, ternyata suara desisan asap yang keluar dari telingaku! APA ASAP? Gawat! Sepertinya aku terlalu keras berfikir! Kurasakan PLN di dalam otakku sedang melakukan pemadaman sementara akibat terlalu memaksakan kinerja otakku!

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi keningku dan diantaranya telah mengalir dan berjatuhan. Aku yakin wajahku sudah pucat sekarang, kebingungan akibat pertanyaan pemuda manis didepanku.

"Emm..e...itu...emmm, begini...e...bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Aduuhhhh...," Gumamku tak jelas, sambil mengacak-acak surai emasku.

Aku benar-benar kebingungan! Tapi, sepertinya lebih baik aku lari saja! Belum saatnya aku mengatakan hal ini padanya! Tidak mungkin di hari pertama perjumpaan kami, aku harus membuatnya pingsan kan?

Oke tak perlu berfikir panjang lagi itu sungguh menyulitkan diriku sendiri, aku akan lari pada hitungan ketiga!

"TIGA! LAAAAARRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII..."

**Naruto POV End**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"TIGA! LAAAAARRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII..." Teriak Naruto, sambil lari dengan jurus seribu langkah andalannya.

Ternyata, adu mulut antara Gaara dan Naruto berhasil memancing perhatian sekitar, terlihat beberapa murid keluar kelas meninggalkan sesi perkenalan yang tengah berlangsung di kelas masing-masing, mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana.

"HEI, NARUTO! KAU MAU KEMANAAA!" Teriak Sakura, memanggil Naruto yang telah menghilang disudut lorong.

"Dasar bocah kurang ujar! Hufftt..." Sakura memandang sekeliling, melihat orang-orang memandang kearahnya 'heran'.

'Lihat saja! Akan kubalas bocah itu nanti!'

Sakura tersenyum kecut, membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali meminta maaf pada orang-orang disana, atas keributan yang terjadi, kemudian menatap Gaara sebentar dengan pandangan menyelidik. Lalu pergi mencari Naruto.

"Naruto?" Gaara membeo. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Disisi lain, terlihatlah sesosok pria tengah bersandar di balik tembok tengah asik memperhatikan tontonan gratis yang baru saja terjadi, "Naruto, hemm?" Pria itu bergumam, memperlihatkan senyumannya yang mengerikan. "Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Naru Chan~"

***Skip Time**

.

.

.

***Other Place –Atap Sekolah**

"HUUUAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAA!"

Teriak Naruto histeris, di atap sekolah. Sambil membenturkan kepalanya pada pagar kawat pembatas.

"Aku melakukan hal bodoh didepan orang-orang!"

"Didepan Gaara!" Katanya, penuh penekanan.

.

.

"Aku-aku. Aku menyentuh pipinya!?" Kata Naruto lirih, membalikan tubuhnya lalu terduduk di lantai. Teringat kembali kejadian bersama Gaara beberapa menit lalu.

"Pipinya begitu lembut.., begitu halus.., dan putih" Kata Naruto kemudian, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Rasanya ingin sekali aku mengecup dan menjilat pi..,-" Mata Naruto membuka, mengutuk pikirannya sendiri.

"Arrrrggghhhhhh.., sial! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan!"

"AKU BENAR-BENAR GILA!" Naruto benar-benar frustasi.

.

.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau terlihat kacau!?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Naruto, mengembalikan kesadarannya kebumi. Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Hai Sakura! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Begitukah? Hmm, baiklah, aku percaya perkataanmu Naruto!" Kata Sakura, lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto, kemudian duduk disampingnya. Naruto tersenyum kearah Sakura, lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Tapi aku tak mempercayai raut wajahmu." Kata Sakura, masih dengan memandang kedepan, berwajah datar.

Naruto mendengus, karena dugaanya tepat pada sasaran 'Sakura memang sangat sulit untuk dibohongi'. Matanya masih terpejam. tak berniat mengatakan apapun kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat tangan kiri Naruto kepangkuannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. "Berceritalah padaku Naruto! Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya!" Kata Sakura, masih dengan wajah datar.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, membuka kelopak matanya perlahan memperlihatkan iris sapphire nya yang indah namun tak secerah biasanya.

Naruto mulai membuka percakapan.

"Sakura, aku dulu pernah bercerita padamu tentang diriku satu tahun lalu, bahwa dulu aku ini perempuan kan!?"

"Iya, lalu!"

"Selama ini aku merasa telah berhasil melaluinya, ternyata tidak!"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Sakura tak mengerti.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi. "Saat aku divonis dokter atas kelainanku, yang mengharuskanku menjalankan oprasi kelamin, aku tabah dan ikhlas menerima semuanya! Merelakan kehidupanku yang menurutku sia-sia selama 16 tahun, dan memulainya kembali dari nol." Naruto terdiam sesaat.

Kemudian melanjutkan kembali ceritanya, "Berusaha melupakan 'perasaanku' bersama kehidupanku yang sia-sia sebagai perempuan!"

"Tubuhku, kekuatanku, suaraku, sikapku, bicaraku, semua berubah Sakura!" Naruto menundukan wajahnya, menarik tangannya dari pangkuan Sakura, kemudian menekuk kakinya di depan dada lalu memeluknya, menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Tapi..," Suaranya begitu lirih, "Tapi, hatiku tidak!"

Sakura terdiam sesaat mengerutkan alisnya bingung, berusaha memahami maksud perkataan pria disampingnya.

"Aku..,aku sungguh tidak mengerti, Sakura!? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri! Perasaanku menghianati tubuhku!" Tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa Tuhan tidak membawa pergi perasaanku bersama masa laluku, kenapa membiarkannya terus tumbuh di dalam hati? Mau kubawa kemana perasaan ini? Mana mungkin aku bisa bersama dengan sesama pria?"

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan pria si rambut merah itu? Apakah kau..,?" Sakura menghentikan katanya, menemukan titik cerah.

"Ya! Kurasa kau sudah cukup mengerti dengan ucapanku kan, Sakura?"

Wajah Sakura memucat dan Shock, "Kau, kau menyukai pria itu Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit biru yang cerah lalu senyuman getir menghiasi wajahnya, "Aku ingin bunuh diri rasanya," senyumanya menghilang "Aku ingin mati saja!"

'GREB'

Sakura memeluk tubuh Naruto kencang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Membuat sang pemilik tubuh terlihat kaget. "Naruto no Baka! Jangan berkata seperti itu!"

"Jangan mati! Jangan bunuh diri! Aku masih ada disini Naruto! Aku disini!" Kata Sakura, semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang basah merembes menembus pakaiannya, Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura tengah menangis sekarang. 'Ya, Sakura benar! Masih ada sahabat seperti Sakura, yang menemaniku, menyemangatiku! Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan hal bodoh tersebut didepan Sakura! Aku sungguh bodoh!' Naruto membatin. Kemudian tangannya mulai mengelus surai pink Sakura yang masih menangis didadanya.

.

.

***Kelas XI-A**

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah tengah memandang kearah luar jendela, tak terfokus oleh Guru yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran didepan kelas. Masih teringat kejadian beberapa menit lalu, ketika pertemuannya dengan seorang pria aneh.

"Namanya Naruto ya? Naruto? Naruto? Namanya tak begitu asing di telingaku! Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya ya?" Gumamnya pelan pada dirisendiri.

Tangannya mulai menyentuh pipinya sendiri, dimana sang pemuda pirang tadi menyentuhnya. "Hangat"

'DEG..DEG..DEG..'

"Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat? Jangan-jangan?" Kata Gaara sambil menyentuh dada kirinya, merasakan tiap debaran yang serasa begitu mengganggu.

BRAAKKKKKK

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba berteriak di tengah pelajaran, membuat semua mata tertuju pada Gaara, yang kini sedang berdiri dengan wajah pucat.

Menyadari dirinya tengah di perhatikan, Gaara mulai mengatur nafasnya yang tengah berburu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan bangku miliknya yang terjatuh menuju depan kelas ke arah gurunya yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Sensei saya sakit, saya izin ke UKS!" Kata Gaara, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan jejak-jejak keheningan didalam sana.

.

.

TBC *RnR please*


End file.
